La mission de Ronald Weasley
by AnnaOz
Summary: Mini fic en trois parties, post tome 6, avec spoilers donc, ou comment Ron Weasley essaye de montrer l'étendue de son amitié, et plus encore, à son amie Hermione Granger. COMPLETE.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Répétez après moi, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, ceci ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec...

**Note:** Republication (après piratage pour ceux qui auraient loupé un épisode) de ma fic post tome 6. Je l'ai publiée le jour où HBP est sorti en français et j'ai déjà oublié la date, fichue mémoire !

Ceci dit, c'est une mini fic en trois parties, j'adorerais en écrire la suite mais il faut VRAIMENT que je sois raisonnable parce que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça... pour l'instant, on verra plus tard. Quand cette fic avait été publiée, j'avais reçu beaucoup de reviews (merci énormément pour ça) qui me demandaient et qui attendaient une suite, en mettant la fic en alert, donc. Vous pouvez le faire à nouveau mais si une suite arrive, ce ne sera vraiment pas pour tout de suite, donc pas de pression, SVP :)

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était rare que Ronald Weasley ait l'impression d'être vraiment utile.

Perdu au milieu de ses six frères et sœur, ce n'était pas souvent que le choix de sa mère s'arrêtait sur lui au moment de la répartition des tâches importantes.

A Bill la gérance du coffre familial chez Gringotts, à lui l'épluchage des pommes de terre.

A Percy la responsabilité de veiller sur ses cadets (avant qu'il ne devienne la raclure la plus prétentieuse du Ministère), à lui le dégnomage du jardin.

A Fred et George la charge d'animer les banquets de famille, à lui celle de débarrasser la table.

Même Charlie, pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres du Terrier, prenait plus part dans les décisions familiales qu'il ne lui était permis.

MEME Ginny, sa petite sœur adorée, source de ses tracas et cible de ses emportements, même elle, pourtant plus jeune d'un an, avait eu plus à dire que lui pendant toute la préparation du mariage de Bill et de Fleur, leur mère la pressant sans cesse de donner tel avis sur telle robe ou tel autre sur telle composition florale, tout ça sous le seul prétexte que ELLE, elle était une fille.

La belle affaire !

Ses parents ne voulaient tout simplement pas lui avouer qu'ils le pensaient incapable de montrer du talent ou de la détermination pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'exploit d'être le premier à s'asseoir à table et le dernier à la quitter.

Ce qui était totalement inexact ! Il savait faire une foule d'autres choses.

Par exemple, de tous les garçons Weasley, il était le plus fort aux échecs, même son père peinait à le battre à présent.

Et puis, il était le seul à avoir reçu une distinction spéciale de Poudlard pour avoir fermé la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année, même si Harry avait dû affronter le basilic seul, aucun de ses frères ne pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été à ses côtés. Gin, si, mais ça ne comptait pas puisque dans ce cas, elle était la victime. Or, il est bien écrit partout dans les livres (et même Hermione ne pourrait le contredire sur ce point), qu'on ne peut pas être à la fois victime et héros, il y a des places à tenir !

Et qu'il était un héros, ou héros en seconde (voire troisième) place, Ron Weasley avait pu le prouver à plusieurs occasions !

Il y avait cette fois, en troisième année, quand Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus l'avait entraîné sous les racines du saule cogneur, c'était lui qui s'était dressé entre Harry et son parrain pour offrir sa vie en protégeant ses amis.

Lui, pas Charlie ou Percy ou Fred !

Et puis, c'était lui qui en quatrième année… Non, en fait, en quatrième année, entre sa crise de jalousie envers Harry et sa crise de jalousie envers Hermione et Viktor-je-suis-un-crétin-grognon-Krum, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de démontrer qu'il valait aussi bien que le reste de la nouvelle génération Weasley.

Il n'empêche qu'il s'était bien rattrapé en cinquième année !

D'abord, il avait été nommé préfet, LUI et même si trois de ses frères pouvaient s'en vanter, ça faisait tout de même un point en sa faveur contre Fred et George.

Et puis, même s'il n'était pas aussi bon que Dubois, c'était quand même sa prestation de gardien qui avait permis à Gryffondor de remporter la coupe cette année là.

Et tout ça, c'était sans parler de tout l'épisode Ombrage et des évènements au Département des Mystères.

On distinguait toujours sur ses bras les cicatrices laissées par les tentacules de ces maudits cerveaux.

Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve de bravoure !

En fait, non, il savait bien au plus profond de lui que CA, c'était surtout une preuve de sa grande bêtise.

Cette légendaire bêtise qui faisait que ses parents préféraient avoir l'avis d'une paire de loustics passés maîtres dans l'art des farces et attrapes plutôt que le sien.

Cette extraordinaire sottise qui l'avait poussé à rester fâché avec son meilleur ami pendant la moitié de l'année où celui-ci allait finalement se retrouver face à face avec le pire sorcier que la Terre ait porté.

Cette hallucinante crétinerie qui l'avait aveuglé au point de ne pas croire Harry quand celui-ci soutenait dur comme fer en sixième année que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup… un très mauvais coup.

Cette impardonnable stupidité qui l'avait jeté dans les bras de Lavande Brown pour le simple plaisir de voir la petite bouille d'une très brune et très brillante amie se tordre de chagrin.

Oh non, il n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant en fin de compte à ce que tout le monde mette en doute ses capacités à réagir intelligemment, pour une fois.

Et depuis la fin de l'année à Poudlard, depuis les évènements si dramatiques qui avaient marqué cette fin d'année, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu tort de se dresser fièrement devant Harry et de lui soutenir fermement que, où que son ami aille, Hermione et lui iraient également.

Après tout, à quoi avait-il servi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier après les noces de Bill et de sa nouvelle belle-sœur vélane ?

Il les avait ralenti, un point c'est tout !

Hermione passait des heures plongée dans les énormes bouquins qu'elle avait obtenu de la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec autorisation spéciale de Mc Gonagall tandis que Harry partageait son temps entre l'étude des notes laissées par Dumbledore et le perfectionnement de son occlumentie.

Ron passait de l'un à l'autre pour tenter de se donner l'illusion qu'il abattait lui aussi sa part de travail.

Mais chaque jour était une nouvelle preuve de son éclatante incompétence.

Il avait d'abord eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas abandonner ses amis en plein milieu de la clairière où ils avaient décidé de monter leur minuscule tente moldue, s'échinant avec Harry de placer dans l'ordre indiqué par une Hermione très concentrée sur le plan de montage tous les piquets, mousquetons, tubes qui étaient sensés former l'armature de leur abri pour les semaines à venir.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, encore moins à partager, l'obsession d'Harry et Hermione à se compliquer la vie en évitant la magie. Comme si le simple fait de préférer une tente moldue singulièrement inconfortable à un modèle magique amélioré allait empêcher celui-dont-il-était-toujours-foutrement-incapable-de-prononcer-le-nom de lancer à leur trousse sa horde de Mangemorts.

En fait, ce n'était pas tant les Mangemorts qui l'effrayaient, il en avait croisé quelques-uns une année auparavant et ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des sorciers, plus crapuleux que les autres, mais des hommes de chair et de sang.

Ce n'était même pas tellement les Détraqueurs qui lui fichaient la frousse, avec Harry et Hermione à ses côtés, il aurait de quoi former un Patronus assez puissant pour les affronter.

Ce n'était pas non plus les géants. Il connaissait Hagrid et Madame Maxime et avait même vaguement rencontré Graup, les autres ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus grands, si ?

Non, ce qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil la nuit, le dos coincé contre le sac de couchage d'Harry et l'oreille tendue pour percevoir la respiration régulière d'Hermione à travers la mince paroi de toile, c'était les Inferi…

Il s'était maudit d'avoir interrogé Harry sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé quand il était en compagnie de Dumbledore dans la grotte où ils avaient trouvé le troisième, mais malheureusement faux, horcrux.

Apparemment, Harry répugnait à évoquer le sujet devant Hermione et lui, mais Ron avait insisté en soulignant qu'ils ne pouvaient suivre Harry dans sa quête sans savoir à quoi ils devaient se préparer. Pour une fois, Hermione avait soutenu son avis.

De toute façon, ce n'était même pas vraiment un sujet tabou, comme l'étaient justement les horcruxes, puisque Ron en avait entendu parler pour la première fois officiellement pendant une très académique leçon de Rogue, cette immonde charogne repoussante.

Mais voilà, les descriptions d'Harry, même atténuées par le ménagement de son ami, lui avaient à jamais ôté l'envie de dormir.

Des morts qui marchent.

Des corps sans vie qui s'animent néanmoins, qui rampent et qui nagent, et certainement qui se battent aussi pour défendre celui qui leur a rendu l'apparence de la mortalité en aliénant leurs âmes.

Comment pourrait-il protéger Harry et Hermione de telles calamités ? Comment, lui qui avait toujours été incapable de finir ne serait-ce qu'une dissertation sans l'aide de ses amis ferait-il face à ces cauchemars en mouvement ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse. Ou plus simplement, il n'y avait pas de réponse à ça.

Il n'y arriverait pas, un point c'est tout.

Le jour où ils auraient tous les trois à défendre leurs peaux pour atteindre leur premier but, à savoir trouver et détruire les horcruxes manquants, Ron Weasley ne pourrait compter que sur l'extraordinaire courage de ses deux amis ou, à la rigueur, sur son aléatoire bonne fortune pour sauver sa pitoyable carcasse.

Il n'était qu'accessoire, il était inutile.

Sa seule occupation pour maintenir encore un semblant d'emploi dans leur trio bancal était de compter.

C'était lui qui comptait les rations mangées et les rations restantes, les feuillets noircis par la main d'Hermione, les sentiers passés et dépassés, les souches sur lesquels il trébuchait, les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Godric's Hollow trois semaines, deux jours, onze heures, six minutes, vingt secondes auparavant.

Au moins, ses nuits sans sommeil lui permettaient de tenir ses calculs au plus près, un œil souvent posé sur sa précieuse montre offerte par ses parents pour son 17e anniversaire.

Et quand il avait lu dans son petit carnet de bord dans lequel il notait tous les chiffres qui composaient l'ordinaire de leurs journées de quête que c'était aujourd'hui le 19 septembre, le jour précis où Hermione aurait ses 18 ans, il avait senti qu'il fallait absolument qu'il soit un tout petit peu plus que le Ronald Weasley démuni et inefficace de tous les autres jours.

Aujourd'hui, même s'ils étaient tous les trois fatigués, soucieux et infoutus de savoir où ils devaient diriger leurs recherches, Ron devrait tout faire pour que cette journée soit un tout petit peu moins sombre et désespérée que les autres.

Ils campaient dans une clairière à l'orée des bois qui abritaient le trou à rat des Gaunt, l'endroit où avait vécu la propre mère de Tom Jedusor.

Ils n'étaient pas non plus très loin de Little Hangleton, la petite ville où se dressaient encore l'imposante demeure des Jedusor et le sinistre cimetière où Harry avait vu le Mage noir retrouver son apparence maléfique.

Hermione soutenait depuis quelques jours que ce n'était pas le moment pour eux d'être ici, qu'il devait y avoir bien d'autres cachettes à fouiller avant de s'attaquer au repère passé du meurtrier des parents d'Harry.

Elle maintenait l'idée que, si on en croyait ce que Dumbledore avait raconté à Harry, le Mage noir devait avoir confié certains des horcruxes à ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, comme ça avait été le cas avec son journal entré en possession de Lucius Malfoy.

Selon elle, il suffirait de localiser les disciples les plus proches de leur maître et s'introduire chez eux pour inspecter minutieusement tout ce qui aurait pu contenir les artefacts dérobés par Lord Machin.

Ron pensait que sa logique se tenait tout à fait mais qu'il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme à l'idée de visiter la demeure de sorciers célèbres pour égaler en cruauté leur très dérangé leader.

Il n'avait que très moyennement envie de fouiner dans les petites affaires des Lestrange ou de Mulciber.

Mais, quel que soit son sentiment à ce sujet, Harry était inflexible, ils ne quitteraient les environs qu'avec une destination précise où aller et des indices solides.

En attendant, il parcourait les collines à la recherche de cavités suffisamment grandes pour que leur ennemi y ait caché ses possessions.

Ils savaient tous très bien que c'était illusoire, voire impossible, mais Harry semblait avoir besoin de cette activité incessante pour anesthésier le torrent de douleurs qu'avaient provoqué l'assassinat de Dumbledore et la trahison de Rogue.

Le jeune homme roux sentait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose d'irrésolu entre Ginny et Harry qui poussait le Survivant à s'abrutir un peu plus chaque jour dans ses recherches et le perfectionnement de ses sortilèges.

La tristesse voilée dans les yeux de sa jeune sœur depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Poudlard Express et les silences de son ami pendant toute la cérémonie du mariage étaient assez clairs, même pour un abruti avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ronald Weasley avait une mission.

Il devrait convaincre ses deux meilleurs amis qu'ils avaient le droit, ou plutôt le devoir, de s'autoriser une journée de repos, au risque de perdre toute étincelle d'espoir et de se laisser bouffer tout doucement par l'impuissance.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient vivants, il était impératif qu'ils prennent le temps de se souvenir que c'était pour le rester qu'ils passaient des journées entières à poursuivre cette quête vacillante.

Ron avait accompagné Harry à la première heure du jour quand son ami lui avait confié qu'il désirait retourner, une fois de plus, explorer l'ancien taudis des Gaunt.

Ils avaient laissé Hermione au campement, rassurés par les sortilèges protecteurs que la jeune fille avait placé tout autour de la clairière. Hedwige et Coq surveillaient également la place, chacun à leur façon très personnelle.

Ron Weasley se donnait la matinée pour convaincre Harry Potter que fêter les 18 ans d'Hermione était une raison suffisante pour relâcher leurs efforts.

Mais malgré sa détermination, il n'avait pu se résoudre à aborder le sujet, se contentant d'épier le visage fermé de son ami tandis qu'ils gravissaient les pentes de la colline.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait laissé Harry prendre la tête et qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de confier son idée au jeune sorcier en donnant de petits coups de pied dans les roches moussues qui garnissaient cette partie des bois quand son ami se retourna brusquement.

« Ron… si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite pourquoi tu as insisté pour venir avec moi au lieu d'aider Hermione dans sa lecture, je crois que je vais devenir cinglé ! Tu me lances des coups d'œil depuis une heure que nous marchons comme si tu t'attendais à ce que j'explose. Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le rouquin rattrapa son ami en quelques pas puis fit claquer sa langue nerveusement.

Harry avait toujours eu le don pour mettre les gens à l'aise…

« Parle, bon sang ! »

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione. » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le 19 septembre, l'anniversaire d'Hermione, elle a 18 ans. »

Le jeune sorcier brun s'ébouriffa la tignasse machinalement, en signe de confusion.

« Ah merde, j'avais oublié… Tu en es sûr ? »

« Positivement ! » répondit le rouquin.

« Mais elle n'a rien dit ce matin. Elle n'en a pas du tout parlé. » insista Harry.

« Je sais. Elle a peut-être oublié elle aussi. Ou alors, elle ne veut pas nous mettre mal à l'aise si elle croit qu'on ne s'en souvient pas. »

Harry décocha un sourire contrit à son meilleur ami. « Oui, elle aurait tout à fait raison dans mon cas. Je suis vraiment un imbécile insensible avec vous depuis que nous sommes partis. »

Malgré son envie désespérée de taire à son ami que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui par moment, Ron Weasley ne put empêcher ses trop révélatrices oreilles de prendre une teinte aubergine. « Non, ce n'est pas… »

« Stop, tais-toi, je sais que c'est vrai et vous auriez parfaitement raison de me laisser moisir ici avec mes obsessions. » murmura Harry. « Mais je sais aussi que vous ne le ferez pas ! » reprit-il devant la mine véhémente de son ami.

« Je remarque juste que quand il s'agit d'Hermione, tu as l'air de retenir beaucoup plus de choses que moi… » poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

« Mais non, je… »

« Arrête, c'est stupide… Je sais très bien que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis plus longtemps que tu ne peux t'en souvenir et je suis persuadé que c'est pareil pour elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez tous les deux à nier l'évidence. »

Le visage tout entier de Ronald Weasley s'accorda à la couleur cramoisie de ses oreilles.

« C'est… c'est compliqué. J'ai été un vrai abruti avec elle l'an dernier et je… enfin, nous… enfin, ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu idéal pour se lancer dans une relation. Et puis, elle ne m'a jamais dit que… enfin, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle perdrait son temps avec un type comme moi. »

Le jeune homme brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui secoua gentiment le dos.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est stupide ! »

Ron lui décocha un regard ennuyé. « Ce n'est pas si stupide… Tu ne peux pas dire que la situation présente n'a pas un peu influencé ta décision de rompre avec ma sœur. »

« Elle t'en a parlé ? » questionna Harry en scrutant le visage de son ami.

« Non, mais ce n'était pas très difficile de le deviner… »

Le Survivant poussa un léger soupir en relâchant son étreinte.

« Gin et moi, c'est compliqué… C'est dangereux pour elle d'être avec moi. Ce maniaque s'est déjà servi d'elle une fois, je ne veux pas lui donner de raisons de s'en prendre de nouveau à elle. Je crois qu'elle a compris, même si c'est aussi dur pour elle que pour moi. »

Ron se tortilla faiblement. Il était toujours embarrassant pour lui d'entendre son ami parler de sa relation avec sa sœur.

« Mais Hermione et toi, c'est différent ! » reprit le jeune homme. « Vous risquez autant que moi d'être la cible de ce malade, alors, même si c'est une situation risquée pour tous les deux, chaque jour passé sans vous avouer vos sentiments est un jour perdu où vous auriez pu être heureux. »

« Oui, mais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, ce serait tellement pénible que… »

« Que quoi, Ron ? Tu crois vraiment que s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de vous d'eux, je n'en souffrirais pas ? »

« Non mais… »

« Non mais je ne suis pas impliqué sentimentalement, c'est vrai. Mais je crois vraiment qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, ça ne fait pas de différence que nous soyons impliqués sur ce plan là ou pas. Ce serait douloureux dans tous les cas. Quoi qu'il arrive à Hermione, tu en souffriras, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'empêcher d'avoir des moments heureux avant que ça arrive… »

Ron baissa le regard pour le fixer sur un point très vague entre ses chaussures. Harry avait décrit ce qui constituait sa plus grande crainte et rejoignait l'invasion des Inferi dans ses cauchemars éveillés.

« Ca n'arrivera pas, Ron. On s'en sortira tous les trois, ou on échouera, mais ce sera toujours nous trois ensemble, je peux te le jurer ! »

L'affirmation d'Harry n'avait pourtant pas grand chose de rassurant mais Ron comprenait fort bien ce que son ami avait voulu dire.

Ils étaient unis tous les trois dans cette fichue destinée, quel qu'en soit l'aboutissement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, Ron ? »

La question de son ami le sortit de sa réflexion.

« Oh ça… je voulais… enfin, je pensais qu'on aurait pu fêter ça. »

« Fêter ça ? » répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui… enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit et que c'est plutôt dangereux, mais juste préparer un petit truc tu vois ? Peut-être manger chaud pour une fois et puis peut-être terminer par quelque chose de sucré… et puis il y a toujours cette flasque de whisky de feu que Bill nous a donné… et puis, je ne sais pas, parce que bon, on ne saurait pas vraiment aller lui chercher un cadeau ou un truc de ce genre, mais juste lui faire comprendre ce soir qu'elle compte pour nous et qu'on n'a pas oublié. Juste ce soir. »

« L'endroit n'est pas très sûr… » commença Harry.

« Oui, je sais. » murmura Ron.

« Et il faudra être léger sur le whisky… » continua-t-il.

« Oui oui, évidemment, nous devons rester alertes… »

« Mais c'est une très bonne idée et je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

A ces mots, la mine inquiète du jeune sorcier roux s'élargit en un sourire radieux.

« C'est vrai ? Tu crois que… ? Oh brillant ! Ca va être brillant ! »

Harry éclata de rire et flanqua une claque cinglante dans le dos de son ami.

« Remets-toi, Ron. Il faut qu'on rentre si on veut organiser tout ça ! Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider. A une condition… »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Une condition ? »

Harry Potter se dégagea un peu pour plonger dans les yeux de Ron son regard vert où brillait une lueur de malice.

« Oui vieux, une condition… Que tu lui parles ce soir. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Encore une fois, ce serait trop beau s'ils étaient à moi... JKR, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury, mais pas moi.

**Note:** Chapitre 2 (sur trois) de ma mini fic.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

Lui parler ? Ce soir ?

Harry devait être complètement dérangé ou n'avoir rien compris à ce que Ron venait de lui expliquer.

Ou alors…

Ou alors, il devait penser qu'il était temps que le rouquin cesse d'être un fichu trouillard.

Mais parler à Hermione, c'était comme d'imaginer Hagrid en tutu, c'était bougrement terrifiant !

« Oh… lui parler… Oh, ok, ok, ce soir… »

« Après la petite fête, si tu préfères. Je vous laisserai un peu d'intimité. »

« In-In-timité ? »

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine confuse de son ami.

« Intimité, ouais ! Ca veut dire que je m'éclipserai pour vous laisser un peu seuls… »

« Merci, Harry ! Je sais ce qu'intimité veut dire ! » répondit le jeune homme roux avec une grimace indignée. « Mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi j'aurais besoin que tu t'en ailles. Je sais très bien comment ça va se passer : je lui dis ce que je ressens pour elle, elle me rit au nez et je vais creuser un trou très profond dans lequel je resterai une cinquantaine d'années. Tu vois, tu pourras même me regarder m'assommer avec la pelle, si tu veux… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis se retourna vers son ami qui s'était appuyé contre le tronc d'un chêne, la tête entre ses mains.

« Et moi je suis certain que ça ne se déroulera pas comme ça et que tu regretteras certainement que je ne sois pas à des années lumières de vous deux… Crois-moi, Ron, quand tu es avec la fille que tu aimes, tu voudrais que le reste du monde s'arrête de tourner autour de toi. »

Ron allait poser une question à son ami quand il se rappela que la fille en question ne pouvait être que Ginny et que, par conséquent, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il n'en sache pas plus.

« Euh… oui… bon ben, on verra, hein. Elle refusera peut-être tout simplement de lâcher ses précieux bouquins et on sera condamné à vider la bouteille de Bill simplement toi et moi. »

Harry poussa à nouveau un soupir exaspéré puis, s'étirant les bras et les jambes, il jeta un regard vers le flan de la colline qu'ils auraient de nouveau à grimper.

« On pourrait transplaner jusqu'au campement… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ? »

Le jeune sorcier dévisagea un instant son ami. « Mais je… je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on attire l'attention sur nous, qu'il fallait éviter de trop utiliser la magie tant qu'on était dans le coin. » bégaya-t-il.

Harry Potter enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et laissa ses yeux errer tout au tour de lui. « Ne le dis pas à Hermione, mais je pense qu'elle a raison. Il n'y a rien ici, rien du tout, je ne sens rien, je ne LE sens pas. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas… Je SAIS qu'il est venu par ici, et plus d'une fois, j'ai reconnu des endroits que j'avais vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Son empreinte est partout, mais LUI est ailleurs en ce moment… Je ne sais simplement pas où. »

Ron se rapprocha de son ami, il reconnaissait ce tremblement dans sa voix quand il parlait de Vol-Vol… du Mage noir, il devinait sans même les voir que ses poings devaient être contractés dans ses poches.

« Mais mais… si nous le trouvions maintenant, nous ne serions pas prêts, n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant qu'on n'a pas détruit les horcruxes. C'est ce que Dumbledore t'a dit… Harry ? »

Un seul regard vers son ami suffit au rouquin pour se douter qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose, QUELQU'UN de plus. « C'est Rogue… c'est lui que tu cherches ? Tu penses qu'il est avec son Maître… »

A cet instant, Harry eut un hochement de tête si léger qu'il était presque imperceptible, puis il sortit de sa poche une chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon grossièrement taillé.

« R.A.B… si seulement nous comprenions qui il est ! Si je pouvais trouver un moyen pour savoir si l'horcrux a été détruit, comme il le dit dans le manuscrit. Si… »

« Hermione saura ! Elle trouvera, tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Le jeune homme brun laissa un sourire discret se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la ferveur du rouquin.

« Oui, c'est certain… Hermione est pas mal acharnée quand elle veut… »

« Acharnée ? Elle est géniale, ouais ! C'est la fille la plus brillante et intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée, et elle est futée aussi et obstinée et, et… » s'emporta Ron.

« Oh oh oh du calme vieux… Toi, il faut que tu lui parles ! Et vite, d'ailleurs ! Tu vas exploser, Ron, si tu ne laisses pas enfin sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur… »

Le jeune homme roux ne répondit pas à son ami qui affichait à présent un immense sourire, il se contenta de pousser un grognement désespéré en donnant à nouveau de petits coups de pied dans les racines du chêne sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber.

« Bon, je crois que c'est entendu, nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans le coin. Demain matin, nous déciderons quelle sera notre prochaine destination. D'ici là, c'est toi le chef, Ron ! Je ferai ce que tu veux pour organiser la petite fête de ce soir. »

« En fait, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de manger chaud, tu vois… Le problème, c'est que tout ce qu'il nous reste comme viande en conserve, c'est du corned-beef… »

« Et que tu as horreur du corned-beef. » intervint Harry, d'un air entendu.

« Ouais, voilà… mais en même temps, je ne crois pas qu'Hermione aurait envie que je tue un animal pour fêter son anniversaire. Tu sais, ça ferait un peu genre, je me fous de l'existence de la pauvre petite bête… Elle n'est pas très rationnelle avec les animaux, Hermione… Il suffit de voir comment elle réagit par rapport à son satané chat ! »

Harry Potter attrapa son ami par les épaules et le secoua gentiment.

« Ron, vieux, arrête de penser ! Rentrons au campement et cesse de réfléchir à ce que tu devrais faire et ce que tu ne devrais pas faire, je te le dis, tu vas finir par exploser ! Ton idée est extra, Hermione sera très touchée, j'en suis sûr, même si on n'a rien d'autre que des haricots en conserve à lui servir. Tu ne peux pas rester caché ici en espérant que ça va t'aider à avoir le cran de lui parler, il est temps d'agir ! »

Sans attendre que son ami perde à nouveau courage, le jeune homme brun visualisa les environs de la clairière où ils avaient monté leur tente et se dématérialisa dans un crac sonore devant le regard ahuri de Ronald Weasley.

Arrivé, comme il l'avait prévu, à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où les attendait Hermione, Harry s'assit sur une souche et fit tournoyer devant lui le faux horcrux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pendule.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, n'ayant toujours pas vu apparaître son ami, il commença à s'inquiéter et songeait à faire demi-tour pour regagner la colline où il avait abandonné Ron quand il le vit enfin surgir entre deux buissons dans un craquement retentissant.

« Fichus trois D ! J'ai foiré sur la destination, j'aurais dû visualiser l'extérieur de la forêt au lieu de l'intérieur ! » grogna le rouquin en s'extirpant avec peine des ronces qui s'accrochaient à son jeans.

« Merde, vieux, t'en as mis du temps ! » lui cria Harry.

« Euh ouais ouais, je voulais juste… enfin… j'ai… Oh puis zut, tu vois bien non ? J'ai cueilli des fleurs, c'est tout ! » finit par annoncer le rouquin en brandissant un petit bouquet de clochettes violettes et de fleurs d'églantier.

« Merlin, Ron, c'est… »

« Grotesque, ouais je sais… Je voudrais tellement avoir quelque chose de mieux à lui offrir. » se renfrogna le jeune homme en contemplant le bouquet avec déception.

« Nooon, c'est extra ! Hermione va être enchantée, crois-moi… c'est vraiment mignon ! »

« Mignon ? » lança Ron. « Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit mignon, moi ! Je veux que ce soit… enfin, bon, je veux qu'elle comprenne que… enfin, quoi, mignon… c'est ridicule ! Mignon… Arnold le Boursouflet est mignon ! Moi je… Oh Godric, je suis vraiment pitoyable ! »

« Harry ? Ron ? »

Perdu dans ses lamentations, le rouquin n'avait pas entendu arriver son amie et un coup d'œil vers Harry lui confirma que lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à voir apparaître la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il y a eu un problème ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose chez les Gaunt ? »

Harry fit quelques pas vers Hermione mais celle-ci regardait Ron avec curiosité tandis qu'il essayait vainement de dissimuler le bouquet derrière son dos.

« Non, il n'y avait rien de spécial là-bas, on a préféré revenir plus tôt… Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner seule du campement, ce n'est pas très prudent, tu le sais, Hermione. » dit le jeune sorcier brun avec un regard faussement menaçant.

La jeune fille balaya d'un geste le reproche de son ami et courba la tête pour voir ce que fabriquait Ron, resté en arrière.

« Coq a entendu du bruit, il piaillait comme un fou pour que je le suive, voilà tout. Et je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi, merci Harry. » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'autre jeune homme. « Non mais vraiment, Ron… Arrête de te tortiller comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? »

En entendant son amie, le rouquin se raidit et sentit ses joues et ses oreilles prendre feu. Ridicule… il était totalement, désespérément, inévitablement ridicule.

Harry sembla comprendre le malaise de son ami et prit Hermione par le bras pour détourner son attention.

« Viens, Hermione, nous allons t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, enfin… Ron va t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe quand nous serons au campement. »

La jeune fille dévisagea le jeune homme brun avec un regard angoissé. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quelque chose de grave et vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ? Oh Merlin… de nouveaux cadavres ! C'est ça que vous avez découvert là-bas ? De nouvelles victimes de V-Voldemort ? »

« Nooon ! » lança Harry.

« Laisse tomber, vieux, je t'avais bien dit que c'était grotesque. » le coupa Ron. « Tiens voilà, Hermione, c'est pour toi ! » dit le jeune homme en fourrant son bouquet dans les mains de son amie. « Bon anniversaire ! Ne dis rien, je sais que c'est stupide… »

Puis, sans attendre la réaction de la jeune fille, il fonça droit devant lui à grandes enjambées, suivi par un minuscule hibou visiblement ravi d'avoir retrouvé son maître.

La jeune sorcière laissa ses yeux voyager entre le bouquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et le nuage de poussière que Ron avait soulevé en filant aussi précipitamment.

Sans un regard vers Harry qui s'était mystérieusement fait tout petit après le départ du rouquin, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que la longueur modeste de ses jambes le permettait.

Quelques instants plus tard, totalement hors d'haleine, elle aperçut la silhouette dégingandée du jeune homme, accroupi près de son sac à dos.

« Ronald Weasley ! »

Le sorcier se figea sans oser relever la tête.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de ficher le camp comme ça ! Tu-tu n'as vraiment aucunes manières ! »

Agacé par le ton impérieux de son amie, Ron se redressa d'un bond pour faire face à la mine qu'il imaginait furibonde de la jeune fille.

« Ouais bon d'accord, j'ai dit que c'était stupide, je me doute bien que tu aurais préféré un de tes satanés livres, mais voilà, hello Hermione, c'est pas la succursale de Fleury et Bott ici, juste une putain de forêt ! »

Hermione serra le poing qui ne tenait pas le bouquet et le lui envoya en plein milieu du torse.

« JE ne suis pas idiote, Ronald ! TU n'as pas besoin d'être grossier pour me le faire remarquer ! Et puis d'ailleurs, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de réagir avant de disparaître, tu saurais que-que… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se rapprocha d'un seul coup de son ami trop grand et passa ses bras derrière son dos avant d'appuyer son front contre sa poitrine.

Désemparé, Ron l'entendit pousser de petits gémissements et sentit peu à peu des larmes imbiber son t-shirt.

« Hey, Mione, ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien… Je suis un foutu imbécile, je m'en veux d'avoir été grossier, je ne le ferai plus. » murmura-t-il en tapotant maladroitement la broussaille de ses cheveux.

La jeune fille dégagea son visage et plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans le regard désolé de son ami.

« Mione ? »

« Euh ouais, c'est un diminutif d'Hermione, c'est… enfin… »

« C'est joli, j'aime bien. Mione, c'est plus doux qu'Hermione, plus simple à prononcer, c'est… » Et elle refondit en larmes.

« Oh, j'ai fait quoi là ? S'il-te-plaît… je m'excuse, mais ne pleure plus, s'il-te-plaît ! »

La petite brunette laissa retomber ses bras qu'elle avait écrasé si fort dans le dos du jeune homme et vint s'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre abattu qui leur tenait lieu de banc.

« Ce n'est pas toi, Ron. C'est si gentil ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous souveniez de mon anniversaire, après tout, c'est mille fois moins important que ce qu'on est sensé chercher, mais… mais de t'entendre me le souhaiter et que tu m'offres ce si joli bouquet, c'est… Oh Merlin, c'est si difficile ! J'ai si peur et mes parents me manquent tellement… c'est-c'est trop dur ! » bredouilla-t-elle en écrasant une goutte salée sur sa joue.

Quand Ronald Weasley avait serré fort contre lui une Hermione sanglotante à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, c'était en partie pour la consoler, pour l'apaiser mais aussi pour lui faire sentir que sa peine était partagée, qu'il avait autant de mal qu'elle à admettre et à accepter que celui qui s'était toujours érigé en rempart contre les forces du mal n'était plus. Ca s'était révélé très simple de caresser ses cheveux et de lui murmurer des paroles qui n'avaient d'autre sens que de soulager la douleur déchirante qui les étreignaient face au Mausolée immaculé. Il n'y avait aucune maladresse dans ses gestes ce jour-là, son instinct lui disait que si les légers effleurements sur ses épaules et sur son dos pouvaient alléger juste un peu leur chagrin, alors c'était bien, c'était juste…

Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui c'était totalement différent.

Il mourrait d'envie de dire à Hermione tout et absolument son contraire, lui chuchoter que ça irait, que c'était normal si elle avait si mal, que bien sûr elle pouvait toujours rentrer chez elle, retrouver son père et sa mère, si rassurants, si étrangers au drame inexorable qui couvait… mais d'un autre côté, il voulait lui hurler non, ne me laisse pas, ne me quitte pas, je suis là, je serai fort, plus fort pour que tu aies moins mal, mais surtout, surtout ne t'en vas pas…

Et le petit garçon incertain qu'il était encore tout au fond de lui, malgré ses 17 ans et son mètre 85, savait que quoi qu'il dise, il ne trouverait pas les bons mots pour réconforter Hermione Granger.

Alors, il ne dit rien, se contenta d'accentuer la pression de ses bras et de lui déposer sur le front des baisers si légers qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même qu'ils soient réels.

Ron et Hermione restèrent ainsi enlacés, l'un supportant de toute sa hauteur la peine écrasante de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette surmontée d'une crinière noire et indisciplinée vienne mettre un terme au silence du campement.

« Je me demandais où… »

« Oh Harry ! » s'écria la jeune fille en séchant subrepticement ses yeux humides avec la manche de son cardigan.

« Ce n'est rien… je… j'avais une pensée pour mes parents, et Ron m'a… Oh Ron, ton t-shirt est trempé ! Tu aurais dû me le dire, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que… oh c'est vraiment idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils ! » poursuivit-elle en se dégageant des bras de son ami. « Bien ! Merci beaucoup pour le bouquet, Ron, j'adore les campanules et ces fleurs d'églantier sentent merveilleusement bon. Je crois qu'il faut que je travaille encore un peu, je n'ai pas fini de lire _l'Almanach des années sombres_ d'Arturo Willipet, c'est le document le plus complet sur la première Ascension de V-Voldemort, il y a peut-être des indications utiles dedans. Enfin… oui…je-je vais dans la tente un moment… pour lire… »

A ces mots, Hermione marcha tout droit jusqu'à la petite tente canadienne installée entre deux arbustes. Elle tenait toujours contre elle le petit bouquet de fleurs roses et violettes qui avait un peu souffert d'être malmené entre ses mains.

« Hermione ! » lança Harry en se précipitant à la suite de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, le jeune rouquin rattrapa son ami par l'épaule et l'obligea, gentiment, à faire volte-face.

« Vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-la tranquille un moment… »

Le Survivant regarda son compagnon un peu hébété. « Elle a dit qu'elle voulait lire, mais son livre est toujours sur la pierre, là-bas. » dit-il en désignant une roche plate couverte de bouquins et de parchemins. « Je voulais la prévenir qu'elle l'avait oublié, c'est tout. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait oublié, je crois qu'elle a simplement besoin d'être un peu seule en ce moment… »

Le jeune homme brun jeta un regard inquiet sur la toile scellée de la tente puis se retourna vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

« Non ! Ce qu'elle a, c'est ce qu'on va tous finir par ressentir au bout d'un moment… Elle a peur, ses proches lui manquent… »

« Oh… merde… oui, c'est normal, je suppose. » murmura Harry. « Tu crois que je devais lui dire de rentrer chez elle ? »

Ron contempla un long moment l'ouverture de la tente zippée jusqu'en bas, secoua la tête comme s'il voulait en chasser des pensées déplaisantes et enfin répondit à son ami en fixant un point très lointain au-dessus de ses épaules.

« Je crois qu'elle nous détesterait si on lui suggérait d'affronter CA sans elle. Elle a toujours été là et, même si ça me rend malade d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait en souffrir, elle voudra être là jusqu'au bout. Je te l'ai dit ce jour-là, près du lac, on ira partout où tu iras, Harry, tous les trois ! » asséna le rouquin en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix. « Mais… tu peux toujours lui suggérer. Lui dire qu'elle a encore le choix… » parvint-il à finir dans un murmure.

« Oui, peut-être… » acquiesça Harry soudainement fasciné par les lacets de ses chaussures.

Ron hésita un instant, attendant secrètement qu'Harry développe sa réponse, mais son ami semblait avoir de nouveau atteint ce territoire étrange et connu de lui seul où il remâchait sans cesse des tourments de culpabilité.

Le livre d'Hermione était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé, ouvert à la moitié. Le jeune rouquin le prit entre ses mains en faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas perdre la page où s'était arrêtée son amie et cala son dos contre le tronc d'arbre abattu.

Il avait déjà lu, difficilement, un paragraphe quand Harry vint s'interposer entre le soleil et lui. L'ombre projetée par le Survivant le tira de sa lecture.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je lis. »

« Je vois ça, mais pourquoi lis-tu ? »

« Pour aider Hermione. »

« Aider Hermione ? Maintenant ? Et ta grande idée ? Ton envie de prendre un jour de repos pour fêter son anniversaire ? »

Le jeune homme referma le livre entre ses doigts, histoire encore une fois de ne pas perdre la précieuse page et regarda Harry avec un air embêté.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, non ? Si je n'avais rien dit, si nous avions continué à faire de cette journée un modèle tout pareil aux autres, elle ne se serait pas rendu compte que ses parents lui manquaient autant… »

« C'est stupide ! » coupa Harry.

« Merde, non, c'est pas stupide ! Elle est triste et j'en suis malade… »

« Bon sang, Ron, elle n'est pas triste à cause de toi ! La seule chose intelligente à faire pour qu'elle oublie un peu sa peine c'est de continuer ton plan comme prévu. Arranger un peu le campement, ouvrir quelques boîtes de conserve, trouver trois petits verres pour boire ce fameux Ogden's Old et faire un bon feu. Puis, ce soir, quand le whisky nous aura mis à l'aise et que tu nous auras fait rire avec de nouvelles histoires drôles, ce sera le moment idéal pour que je m'éclipse et que tu lui fasses ta grande déclar… »

« Chuut ! Tu veux qu'elle t'entende ou quoi ? » s'écria Ron en bondissant pour mettre une main sur la bouche de son ami trop bavard.

Harry sentit naître un sourire immense derrière la paluche constellée de tâches de rousseur.

« Oh ça va… te moque pas de moi, tu ne me ficheras pas la paix tant que je n'aurai pas parlé à Hermione, c'est ça ? »

Le brun hocha la tête de haut en bas vigoureusement.

« Bon ben, je vais ouvrir les boîtes de conserve et toi tu ranges le campement, d'accord ? »

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec presque autant de vigueur.

« Ok ok, TU ouvres les boîtes et JE range le campement… mais tu me laisseras quand même vérifier qu'il y autre chose que du corned-beef au menu, hein vieux ! »

Harry répondit d'un clignement d'yeux et Ron retira sa main de la bouche du Survivant.

« Je crois qu'elle dort… On devrait la réveiller à ton avis ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à la tente silencieuse.

Harry s'ébouriffa le crâne en suivant le regard de son ami, puis examina sa montre.

« Hmmm, non, il est 15 heures. Laissons-la se reposer encore un moment. On ira l'appeler vers 17 heures si elle ne s'est pas levée avant. Je doute de toutes façons que tu tiennes plus longtemps sans te jeter sur la nourriture… »

Ron asséna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier et s'éloigna en grommelant qu'il n'était pas qu'un ventre à pattes.

Harry vérifia que son ami s'occupait effectivement de rendre l'endroit un peu plus agréable et s'attaqua au contenu du sac à dos renfermant leurs provisions.

A son grand désarroi, il fallait admettre que le rouquin avait raison, les possibilités de faire un bon repas étaient maigres.

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, il empila six boîtes en pyramide (comme il avait vu faire au jeu de massacre où il avait eu le privilège d'accompagner les Dursley pour applaudir les exploits de Duddlynouchet ). Ce soir, pour célébrer les 18 ans d'Hermione, ils auraient droit à des haricots sauce tomate, des petites pommes de terre imbibées d'eau, le fameux corned-beef et une boîte de jambon en gelée qu'il avait déniché dans le fond du sac. Pour le dessert, le choix se ferait entre des ananas en tranches au sirop ou des poires en quartier au sirop… Il ne restait plus à espérer qu'il y aurait suffisamment de whisky de feu pour faire passer tout ça.

Un peu avant 17 heures, alors qu'Hermione dormait toujours, Harry essaya d'allumer un feu avec les moyens moldus, c'est-à-dire des feuilles sèches et une boîte d'allumettes, mais les feuilles qu'il avait disposées au-dessous des branchages sensés s'embraser étaient loin d'être aussi sèches que prévues et il arriva tout au plus à provoquer un nuage de fumée âcre.

S'assurant que Ron était trop loin pour s'apercevoir qu'il violait toutes ses résolutions anti-magie, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jeans et, d'un petit _Incendio_ informulé, fit s'enflammer le monticule de branches mortes.

Ron revint quelques instants plus tard avec un immense ballot d'herbes sèches et de feuillage. Arrivé devant le feu, il fit un sourire appréciateur à Harry et s'affaira à disposer son trésor de verdure le long de l'arbre abattu.

Après avoir vérifié que son tas de feuilles avait bien la même épaisseur partout, il le recouvra d'une épaisse couverture en laine, sans oublier d'inverser le sort de réduction qui permettait de la faire tenir dans son sac à dos.

Ensuite, il sortit du même sac à dos un paquet de bougies blanches retenues par une ficelle et en retira dix-huit. Jugeant qu'il arriverait difficilement à faire léviter les bougies sans attirer l'attention d'Harry, il se contenta de les enfoncer dans la mousse abondante de la clairière, espérant que l'effet serait assez joli une fois la nuit tombée.

Puis prenant un peu de recul, il jugea de l'effet provoqué par son « rangement » du camp. La nappe à carreaux disposée sur le tronc d'arbre et retenue par des branches de lierre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et il regretta en soupirant le confort chaleureux de la cuisine du Terrier, mais même si le décor avait été bien plus luxueux, ça n'aurait en rien atténué l'impression lancinante qu'un petit rongeur vorace se régalait joyeusement de ses boyaux. Il allait parler à Hermione, ce soir…

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que la fin des aménagements pour quitter l'abri de la tente, Hermione montra le bout de son joli nez retroussé à l'instant même où Harry faisait couler, sous le regard navré du rouquin, le contenu des conserves dans des poêlons posés sur les braises.

« Je… j'ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda la brunette à son ami le plus proche.

« Environ trois heures. » répondit Harry.

Hermione se frotta les paupières doucement puis étira ses bras au-dessus de la tête en poussant un petit gémissement soulagé.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » interrogea le grand garçon roux qui épiait ses moindres gestes.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci Ron… » lança la jeune fille lui souriant. « Mais j'ai… euh… je me suis endormie en tenant ton bouquet et je… enfin, il est dans un triste état… » poursuivit-elle d'un ton navré en désignant le pitoyable assemblage de fleurs chiffonnées qu'elle tenait à la main.

Harry s'approcha sensiblement d'Hermione et prononça quelques mots à voix basse que ses amis n'eurent pas l'occasion de saisir.

Le bouquet de campanules et d'églantines était à nouveau aussi frais et coloré que lorsque Ron l'avait cueilli.

« Mais, Harry… je croyais que tu voulais qu'on évite la magie pour les choses quotidiennes. » murmura la jeune fille en humant le parfum léger des fleurs d'églantier.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance. Demain, nous déciderons où aller mais je te promets que c'est notre dernière soirée ici. Tu avais raison, les horcruxes sont ailleurs. »

« Oh… oui, c'est très possible, ils sont forcément ailleurs ! Je veux dire que, si on se réfère aux notes que Dumbledore t'a laissées, il nous reste une foule d'autres possibilités avant de revenir ici… Si on s'accorde pour dire que c'est ici qu'aura lieu le-le… enfin, le _tu sais quoi_ ! Mais l'Almanach de Willipet doit contenir plus d'informations. Bien sûr, j'ai encore la moitié à lire mais je suis certaine qu'il doit renfermer des pistes… D'ailleurs, si tu veux que nous repartions demain, je ferais bien de me remettre à ma lecture tout de suite, tant qu'il fait un peu clair… Je commence à avoir mal aux yeux à lire tout le temps à la bougie. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, un peu effrayés par le débit déjà retrouvé de leur amie à peine sortie de sa sieste, puis, profitant que la jeune fille était repartie dans une tirade sur les bienfaits des livres, ils lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et la firent se retourner vers le petit coin douillet que Ron avait disposé autour du feu.

« Hermione, tais-toi ! » s'écrièrent en même temps les garçons.

« Mais… mais… » protesta-t-elle.

« Hermione, s'il-te-plaît… tais-toi et écoute-nous ! » reprit plus doucement Harry. « Ron a pensé que tu méritais un peu de repos et de détente pour célébrer ton anniversaire et il a tout à fait raison. Donc, ça veut dire plus de livres, plus de questions, plus de chagrin ce soir… Demain… tu décideras si tu veux continuer avec nous ou si tu préfères retourner chez tes parents, d'accord ? »

Hermione dégagea ses bras et mit les poings sur les hanches en poussant un grondement courroucé. « Non mais vraiment, que je retourne… que je vous laisse… non mais honnêtement ! »

« Chut, Mione… Harry a dit demain ! Maintenant, tu te tais, tu t'assieds et tu fais semblant de trouver le repas d'Harry tout à fait délicieux… Tu t'en sens capable ? » lui chuchota le rouquin en lui poussant gentiment les épaules pour la forcer à s'installer sur le tas de feuillage.

La brunette rougit légèrement et fronça les sourcils comme si elle allait à nouveau réprimander ses amis mais se tint coite et se laissa aller sous la pression des mains de Ronald Weasley.

Une fois Hermione assise, les actions parurent plus simples à exécuter pour Harry et Ron. Elle avait renoncé, pour ce soir, à ses bouquins, le plus dur était donc fait.

Harry touilla encore un instant dans les haricots frémissants et fit revenir les pommes de terre dans la graisse du corned-beef, puis il découpa quelques tranches hors du bloc de jambon en conserve et les déposa dans la poêle à côté des patates.

Ron regardait avec dégoût un monticule de corned-beef fondre doucement dans un autre poêlon, se demandant secrètement s'il avait jamais vu sa mère procéder ainsi.

La grimace furtive d'Hermione le conforta dans l'idée que JAMAIS sa mère ne s'y serait prise de cette façon, mais Harry avait choisi sa part du travail et Ron, étant bon camarade, n'allait pas se mettre à critiquer le menu du Survivant avant d'y avoir goûté, mais il s'était juré mentalement depuis le moment où il avait observé Harry ouvrir la boîte de corned-beef qu'il n'y aurait qu'un Imperium très puissant à même de le forcer à avaler la mixture.

Il s'était assis à courte distance d'Hermione et lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil timides, elle avait noué ses mains autour de ses genoux et semblait songeuse mais elle n'avait pas l'air triste.

Hermione, de son côté, sentait fréquemment le regard du grand roux se poser sur elle mais évitait de tourner la tête vers lui. Le souvenir de ses bras si rassurants qui l'avaient enlacée tout à l'heure l'avait plongée dans une cohue de sentiments étourdissants et elle sentait encore ses pommettes s'embraser au rappel des images de lui et d'elle flottant encore dans son esprit à son réveil.

Il y avait tous ces petits riens qui s'accumulaient depuis un moment… tous les petits riens qui faisaient beaucoup pour Hermione Granger. Ces regards, ces sourires, ces colères, ces doutes, tous les petits signes que Ronald Bilius Weasley lui envoyaient et qui ajoutaient chaque jour une pièce de plus au puzzle.

C'était imminent, elle le sentait… Bientôt il pourrait admettre sans bafouiller qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose de plus entre elle et lui. Un petit quelque chose qu'Hermione ne partagerait jamais avec Harry, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour son ami.

Un tout petit rien qui faisait battre son cœur tellement plus vite…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** JKR ! That's all folks !

**Note:** Chapitre 3 (et final, pour le moment) de ma mini fic. Celui-ci, il est pour Frudule, parce que je l'adore et que l'inspiration lui revient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Comme Ron s'y était attendu, le repas de Harry n'était pas loin d'être infect. Les pommes de terre avaient baigné trop longtemps dans leur saumure de conservation et même revenues dans la graisse, elles restaient spongieuses et sans goût. Les haricots avaient attaché dans le fond du poêlon et le jambon en boîte était très loin d'avoir la saveur du frais. Il s'était évidemment abstenu de toucher au corned-beef et avait contemplé, mi-amusé mi-écœuré, ses deux amis tentant discrètement d'évacuer la bouillie brunâtre de leurs assiettes.

Sans mentir, seule la cuisine d'Hagrid pourrait peut-être se révéler pire que celle d'Harry. C'était à se demander comment ses moldus n'avaient pas passé l'arme à gauche pour intoxication alimentaire depuis les années où Harry s'occupait du petit-déjeuner des Dursley.

Il fallait croire que le Survivant se débrouillait mieux dans l'environnement d'une cuisine moldue…

Pendant tout le repas, Ron avait regardé Hermione du coin de l'œil, espérant que sa mélancolie passée était plus ou moins dissipée. La jeune fille découpait consciencieusement son jambon en petits carrés qu'elle jetait furtivement à Coq et à Hedwige. Les volatiles n'avaient pas l'air de se plaindre de la qualité du menu et déchiraient à coups de bec les fibres trop tendres du jambon en boîte.

Chacun restait plus ou moins silencieux et seuls les bruits de mastication et de déglutition meublaient la conversation.

Ron se demandait si ses amis étaient dans le même état d'esprit que lui et si ce moment de célébration ne les avait pas plutôt plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

Même si le jeune homme avait tenu bon face à son amie tout à l'heure, il devait avouer qu'à lui aussi, sa famille manquait.

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée d'une table bien mieux garnie qui le taraudait, même s'il était évident que les 18 ans d'Hermione au Terrier auraient eu une toute autre dimension, mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que là-bas aussi, la guerre faisait toujours rage.

Ils avaient dû renoncer à se faire délivrer la Gazette par Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry attirerait bien trop l'attention, mais ils restaient quand même encore en contact avec les membres de l'Ordre, qu'ils avaient renoncé à nommer « du Phénix » depuis le jour où Fumsec avait dit adieu à son maître.

Hedwige, et parfois Coq, faisait encore quelques aller-retour entre le Square Grimmault et leur campement.

Ils devaient tous être prudents et Ron savait juste que ses parents et Ginny avaient à nouveau emménagé au quartier général de l'Ordre peu de temps après leur départ. Les jumeaux logeaient toujours au-dessus de leur boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et Bill et Fleur avaient loué un petit studio à proximité de Gringotts. Percy restait Percy et Charlie était toujours en Roumanie.

Aux dernières nouvelles, tout le monde, même Percy, était sauf.

Mais les dernières nouvelles remontaient déjà à plus d'une semaine et tellement de choses pouvaient se passer en aussi peu de temps…

Parfois, Ron enviait Harry.

Souvent pour de mauvaises raisons, parce qu'après tout, pouvait-on vraiment envier à Harry une vie entière, moins un an, sans connaître l'amour de ses parents, pouvait-on lui envier le calvaire des dix années passées aux mains des Dursley, pouvait-on lui envier d'avoir vu mourir tous ceux qui auraient pu le guider et lui offrir soutien et affection, pouvait-on lui envier d'être l'Elu… pouvait-on vouloir s'approprier sa terrible destinée au moment du combat final ?

Non, mille fois non !

Mais…

Harry avait un but et s'était arrangé pour ne pas laisser ses attachements prendre le dessus.

Ron aussi avait un but, être là, aider… ou du moins faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour.

Et protéger Hermione.

Et Harry évidemment !

Mais avant tout, protéger Hermione.

Alors, peut-être que la protection commençait en la laissant en dehors, en lui épargnant ses sentiments pathétiques, en la laissant libre…

Il savait pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où il ferait à son amie sa terrible confession, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible… Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'aime !

Si elle le rejetait, si elle lui riait au nez, il serait incapable de reprendre le lendemain la recherche des Horcruxes comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait trop mal, il aurait trop honte pour oser encore croiser son regard.

Il fallait qu'elle l'aime !

Parce que, même si l'idée de rester dans ce sécurisant statu quo était tentante, il savait fort bien qu'Harry ne lui permettrait pas, qu'il le houspillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende.

Alors, il devrait en effet lui parler, ce soir…

Mais pour ça, il aurait besoin d'un fameux coup de main !

« Vieux, c'était un repas vraiment très… intéressant. » lança-t-il au jeune homme brun qui achevait d'écraser ses pommes de terre.

Harry lui décocha un regard noir et grommela un truc inaudible entre ses dents qui ressemblait très fort à « …ingrat…f'ra toi-même… prochaine fois… » mais le rouquin ne releva pas.

Hermione essayait visiblement de ne pas pouffer derrière le col de son cardigan mais ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur espiègle qui la trahissait.

« Oui bon, ça va hein ! Il reste des fruits en conserve pour le dessert… Vous devriez les trouver bons, je n'y ai absolument pas touché ! » ronchonna Harry.

La poitrine d'Hermione tressauta en silence un court instant avant que la jeune fille ne laisse échapper le fou rire qu'elle retenait depuis un moment.

« Oh Harry, ne te vexe pas ! C'était très gentil de t'occuper de tout ça… mais il faut bien avouer que c'était vraiment immangeable. » lui dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux en larmes d'avoir trop ri.

Le jeune homme fit une moue un peu boudeuse mais ne résista pas longtemps à l'apparente bonne humeur de la brunette.

« Ok, c'était infect, je le reconnais. Mais on a toujours la flasque de whisky pur feu de Bill pour faire passer le goût… ça s'impose non ? »

Les yeux de Ron scintillèrent à l'annonce de l'alcool et il répondit un « Ouais » satisfait à son ami.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui se mordillait les lèvres en regardant avec appréhension la petite bouteille qu'Harry venait de sortir de son sac.

« Oh… je ne sais pas si… enfin, je ne bois pas d'alcool, je n'aime pas ça… »

« Tu n'en sais rien si tu n'en as jamais goûté, Mione… » dit le rouquin.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mione ? »

« Mione, ouais, c'est un diminutif d'Hermione… » répliqua Ron.

« Oui, je me doute de ça. C'est juste que… » commença Harry, puis remarquant du coin de l'œil que les joues de leur amie avaient soudainement pris une teinte rosée, il secoua la tête. « Rien, laisse tomber. »

« Bon, on se le boit, ce whisky ? Un petit verre chacun, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal ! » reprit le Survivant.

« Un tout petit verre, Hermione… » insista le rouquin.

« Oui, pas plus qu'une larme, c'est juré ! » promit Harry.

La jeune fille eut un demi-sourire légèrement exaspéré, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans former un seul son. Enfin, après avoir écrasé ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre, elle hocha la tête dans un signe de reddition.

« Brillant, Mione ! Tu vas aimer ça, je t'assure… »

La sorcière regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds. « Tu en as déjà bu ? »

« Euh ouais, bien sûr, plusieurs fois… La dernière fois, c'était le jour où… euh… le jour où je… »

« Le jour de l'anniversaire de Seamus ! Je m'en souviens très bien ! » intervint Harry.

Ron eut un clignement d'yeux en direction de son ami. Harry devait très bien se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient bu du whisky de feu et il savait aussi bien que lui que ça n'avait pas été à l'occasion de la petite fête organisée par l'Irlandais dans le dortoir des garçons en l'honneur de ses 17 ans, quelques jours avant la Toussaint.

La dernière fois où Ron et Harry avaient partagé quelques gorgées de whisky pur feu s'était déroulée en décembre de l'année avant, le soir de la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Le soir où Ron avait reçu une volée de canaris enragés en pleine figure. Le fameux soir du début de ce qu'il avait fini par appeler « l'incident Lav' Lav' ».

Il y avait certains souvenirs que Ron préférait garder dans l'ombre, à défaut de pouvoir totalement les effacer de sa mémoire.

Harry lui rendit son clin d'œil.

« Ouais, les 17 ans de Finnigan, c'était une chouette petite fête… » murmura le sorcier roux.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir en regardant tourner le liquide ambré dans son gobelet.

« Vous les garçons, vous avez eu plus l'occasion que moi de vous amuser quand nous étions à Poudlard… » souffla-t-elle en direction de ses amis. « J'étais convaincue que j'aurais tout le temps d'en profiter une fois les ASPICs derrière nous… Ca fait vraiment bizarre de savoir que je n'obtiendrai jamais mon diplôme. »

« L'école ouvrira à nouveau. » affirma Harry avant d'avaler d'un trait le contenu de son gobelet.

« Ouais… » confirma Ron sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

« Oh, et puis… ça n'a pas tellement d'importance tout ça ! Je veux dire, le fait que je ne me sois pas autant divertie que vous à l'école, parce que les ASPICs, évidemment, c'est important ! Mais je ne peux pas dire que je regrette les surprises-parties avec mes camarades de chambrée… » murmura Hermione en grimaçant.

Ron la dévisagea d'un air anxieux, il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle se remette à penser à ses deux voisines de dortoir en l'instant précis, et surtout pas à une certaine sorcière blonde à la voix haute perchée et aux déhanchements chaloupés.

« Bah, tu n'as rien manqué, tu sais, Hermione… La fête de Seamus était plutôt quelconque en fait ! » lui assura Harry.

Ron poussa un sifflement moqueur. « Quelconque ? Tu délires, vieux ! Tu dis ça maintenant parce que tu as été écrasé par la supériorité Weasley ce jour-là mais si je me souviens bien, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que c'était un anniversaire foutrement grandiose ! »

Hermione s'agita faiblement en entendant le jeune homme jurer mais elle était trop occupée à renifler son verre avec anxiété pour le reprendre sur son vocabulaire.

« Supériorité Weasley… pfff, qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! » marmonna le jeune sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel.

La brunette s'était enfin décidée à tremper les lèvres dans son verre d'alcool et plissait le nez en signe de déplaisir.

Elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite les sourires amusés des deux garçons qui en étaient déjà à leur deuxième gobelet mais dès qu'elle s'avisa de leurs mines moqueuses, elle s'envoya tout le contenu de son verre sans ciller.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à retenir la toux qui grondait en elle, rendue impérieuse par l'absorption trop rapide du whisky mais fit néanmoins bonne figure face à ses deux amis qui se réjouissaient trop visiblement de sa réaction.

« Bon, racontez-moi un peu cette fameuse fête d'anniversaire, que je juge si j'ai manqué une occasion désastreuse ou _foutrement grandiose_, comme dit Ronald… » s'écria la jeune fille en appuyant les mains sur ses hanches.

Le rouquin eut l'air choqué d'entendre ses propres mots dans la bouche de son amie mais le jeune sorcier brun éclata de rire.

« Okay ! Mais c'est moi qui raconte, parce que Ron va encore tout déformer à son avantage ! » décida Harry.

« Absolument pas ! » rétorqua le jeune roux mais il fit un signe de la main à son ami pour l'inviter à commencer.

« Alors, voilà… Finnigan avait reçu un colis vraiment énorme de friandises pour ses 17 ans et Dean Thomas avait réussi à se procurer deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu à sa dernière visite au Chemin de Traverse, avant la rentrée scolaire. Je me souviens que Mc Gonagall nous avait refusé de célébrer l'anniversaire de Seamus dans la salle commune, soi-disant parce qu'il y avait des élèves qui devaient travailler sur leur dissertation de transfiguration… »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur sans provoquer le moindre effet sur le discours de son ami.

« Donc, nous étions tous les cinq, Finnigan, Dean, Neville, Ron et moi, coincés dans notre dortoir avec ce paquet de sucreries vraiment gigantesque et nos bouteilles d'alcool… Et Seamus a proposé qu'on fête quand même ça tous ensemble et nous a suggéré d'organiser quelques petits jeux pour pimenter le tout… »

« Ouais ! » appuya Ron en remplissant à nouveau le verre de son ami et le sien.

A cet instant, les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard entendu, il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione apprécie vraiment à leur juste valeur les « jeux » d'une bande de mâles de 16 à 17 ans sensiblement éméchés. Il garda donc pour lui le récit des exploits de Neville à l'épreuve de la saucisse et du goulot de bouteille de bièraubeurre et l'épouvantable massacre de Dean Thomas au match de collecte d'œufs frais dans le caleçon au cours duquel il avait décimé toute une batterie de futurs poussins.

« Bref, des jeux un peu idiots… » poursuivit Harry. « Le plus idiot était sans conteste le concours d'attrapage au vol de choco-grenouilles ! »

« Le quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux.

« Le concours d'attrapage au vol de choco-grenouilles. » répéta Harry. « Un peu crétin comme nom hein ? »

« Tsss, vieux, n'essaie pas d'influencer Hermione… Tu trouves le jeu crétin parce que tu as perdu ! » intervint le rouquin en souriant.

Le sorcier brun remonta les branches de ses lunettes qui avaient glissé imperceptiblement sur son nez et avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky pur feu.

« Mouais… toujours est-il que le concours se jouait par équipe de deux. Dean faisait équipe avec Ron et j'étais avec Seamus. Neville s'occupait de compter les points. »

« Mais les points de quoi ? » interrogea la sorcière.

« Attends, j'y viens ! Donc, le jeu consistait en l'attrapage au vol de choco-grenouilles, comme je l'ai déjà signalé, c'est-à-dire que un membre de l'équipe devait envoyer à son équipier des choco-grenouilles sur une durée de temps très réduite et que l'autre devait les attraper… »

« Et les avaler ! » précisa Ron.

« …et les avaler avant son adversaire. Au bout du temps imparti, Neville devait nous donner le décompte des choco-grenouilles remportés et désigner le vainqueur… »

« Et tu as perdu ! » annonça le rouquin avec un sourire ravi.

« Et j'ai perdu, ouais… » acquiesça le jeune homme. « Au décompte final, Ron avait attrapé, et avalé, cinq choco-grenouilles, et moi… »

« Zéro ! »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça… » grommela Harry.

« Mais c'est totalement débile ! » s'esclaffa Hermione.

« AH ! » éructa le sorcier brun en tendant le bras vers son ami.

« Ca ne diminue néanmoins pas l'exploit de Ron… » reprit la jeune fille.

« AH toi-même ! » lança le rouquin.

« Pfff, y a rien à faire, tu as dû lui dire un truc pour qu'elle soit toujours de ton côté… » chuchota Harry à voix basse.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, le visage du jeune roux prit soudainement une belle teinte couleur brique.

« Admettons, admettons… » déclara le Survivant à son amie. « On peut dire aussi que je déteste perdre, c'est l'exacte vérité… mais je maintiens quand même que c'était un jeu crétin ! »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil aux 18 bougies à présent illuminées puis se souleva d'un geste un peu maladroit.

« Je crois que je vais aller ruminer le souvenir de ma défaite quelque part par là. » dit-il en désignant un point vague au-delà de la clairière éclairée. « Je me sens l'envie de m'éclipser un moment… » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron qui se figea et s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'alcool.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, Harry, tu peux rester avec nous, tu sais ! » lança très vite le jeune homme à moitié suffocant.

Le sorcier brun détacha les brins d'herbe qui s'étaient accrochés à son jeans et secoua la tête d'un mouvement rapide. « Naaan, ça va me faire du bien de marcher un peu… une petite heure, tout au plus, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. »

« Mais tu n'as pas peur de quitter le campement ? » s'étonna Hermione en dévisageant son ami.

« Je vais prendre Hedwige avec moi, ça lui fera plaisir de chasser un peu… Et puis j'ai ma baguette au cas où… Je ne serai pas très long, compris Ron ? »

Le rouquin eut un regard suppliant pour son ami mais ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire narquois.

Avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix, le jeune homme lui répondit un « Compris, vieux… » qui ressemblait assez bien à de la résignation.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur ami siffler sa chouette et s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré de la clairière.

Si le rouquin avait cru pouvoir un instant trouver le courage d'affronter ce qui allait suivre dans le fond de son verre de whisky, l'impression renaissante d'avoir ses boyaux grignotés par une ribambelle de mulots le convainquit dans son erreur de jugement.

Il était seul avec Hermione.

Seul et même pas saoul.

Seul et désespérément perdu devant son expression un peu surprise.

Il était seul avec Hermione pour plus ou moins une heure et il devait dans un laps de temps aussi ridiculement court lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis qu'il s'était enfin aperçu que sa meilleure amie était une fille.

Et une fille bougrement jolie, par-dessus tout !

Son amie était plongée dans la contemplation des flammes mourantes du feu de bois mais son souffle paraissait aussi saccadé que le sien.

Ron, de son côté, était convaincu que son cœur manquait un battement sur trois.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi seul dans un moment aussi terrifiant…

Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il tarde à parler à Hermione, Harry ne lui laisserait certainement pas plus de temps que ce qu'il avait dit et son amie finirait par se lasser d'admirer le feu de camp.

Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley se résolut à tourner la tête vers la jeune fille.

« Hermione… hum… je… » dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

La brunette posa sur lui ses grands yeux noisette et Ron eut la certitude que ce n'était pas un sur trois mais bien deux battements sur trois que son cœur loupait à présent.

« Oui, Ron ? »

« Je… enfin, tu… enfin… Joyeux anniversaire ! » bredouilla-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« Oh… merci, c'est très gentil. C'était vraiment adorable ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Non rien… je suis… je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagé ça avec vous. »

« Moi aussi, Mione. » chuchota le jeune homme. « Enfin, moi et Harry aussi, je veux dire ! » se reprit-il immédiatement.

« On dit _Harry et moi_, Ron… »

« Oh oui, merde oui, tu as raison ! » bafouilla le sorcier. « Harry et moi… »

Un sourire timide s'ébaucha sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« En fait, non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais te dire… » poursuivit Ron. « Enfin, si, bien sûr, j'avais bien l'intention de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, mais… »

« Mais tu l'avais déjà fait cet après-midi. » précisa Hermione d'une voix douce.

« Oui, voilà exactement ! Ca ne sert à rien de me répéter sans cesse, tu vas croire que je débloque, tout ça… enfin, tu comprends quoi ! »

« Oui, je crois que je comprends… » murmura la jeune sorcière sans quitter son ami des yeux.

Le regard insistant de son amie troublait Ron à un point qu'il en venait à se convaincre que son cœur devait avoir complètement oublié comment il était sensé battre et que ça ne semblait pas le tracasser plus que ça.

Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer d'où provenait la chaleur cuisante qui l'envahissait à l'instant, s'il était trop proche des braises du feu de camp où s'il était en train d'expérimenter un cas d'Incendio spontané.

« Merlin ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué… C'est… c'est… je… je… Rhaaa ! »

Le jeune homme roux se leva d'un bond fit trois pas pour enjamber le tronc d'arbre contre lequel reposait Hermione puis fit le tour du feu de camp jusqu'à la pierre plate en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Hermione, légèrement inquiète, le regardait aller et venir en grommelant à voix haute.

« … pas compliqué… un peu de courage bon sang… lui dire… sinon Harry… » l'entendit-elle raisonner.

Puis, dans un mouvement aussi rapide que lorsqu'il s'était levé, il vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle et parla très vite en plongeant ses yeux cobalt remplis d'incertitude dans les siens.

« Mione… Hermione… ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis un quart d'heure, c'est que… que… Oh, que je suis un con et un abruti fini ! »

La jeune fille souleva la main pour lui toucher l'épaule mais Ron arrêta son geste.

« Attends, laisse-moi parler… je n'aurai certainement plus jamais le courage de t'expliquer tout ça et Harry a raison, je vais exploser si je ne le fais pas ! »

Hermione laissa retomber son bras le long de sa cuisse mais ne dégagea pas sa main de celle de Ron. Au contraire, elle accentua la pression et cligna des yeux pour inviter son ami à continuer.

« Hermione… je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens parce que je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps je le ressens. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai découvert ça qu'hier et à d'autres moments, je crois que je le sais depuis toujours… enfin, depuis le jour où tu as débarqué dans notre compartiment du Poudlard Express… »

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. « Hermione… je… l'an dernier, je… l'an dernier, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait à cause de toi ! Voilà c'est dit ! »

« Ronald Weasley, de quel droit ose-tu me rendre responsable de tes actes de l'année passée ? » s'écria la jeune fille en relâchant sa main.

« Non, Mione, non ! S'il-te-plaît ! Merde, non… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » répondit le rouquin d'un ton alarmé. « Je veux dire que si je me suis comporté comme un idiot sans nom l'an dernier, c'est parce que… parce que j'étais jaloux… parce que j'étais blessé… parce que j'avais peur… parce que j'étais fou amoureux de toi et que ça faisait trop mal de savoir que de ton côté, tu… »

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux noisette de son amie et Ron maudit instantanément sa fichue maladresse et son épouvantable insensibilité. Il avait tout foutu en l'air, elle allait le détester ! Et il ne pourrait à aucun moment lui donner tort parce qu'en ce moment précis, il se détestait avec une force sans égal.

« Je t'en prie, ne pleure plus. Hermione, je t'en supplie ! Je te laisserai en paix, je ne te parlerai plus, j'arrêterai même de respirer si tu veux… mais ne pleure plus. » murmura-t-il la voix cassée.

La jeune sorcière brune s'essuya les yeux malhabilement puis souffla à voix basse : « Je ne pleure plus, Ron. C'est fini, tu peux te remettre à respirer… »

Ron passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui sourit douloureusement.

« Je ne te ferai plus jamais pleurer, Hermione, je te le jure ! »

Elle posa sa petite main sur la sienne. « Ne jure pas, Ron ! Bien sûr que si, tu me feras encore pleurer… Et évidemment, tu me trouveras encore autoritaire et horripilante… Et tu m'en voudras encore et parfois même je te détesterai… comme je t'ai détesté l'an dernier… parce que j'étais jalouse… parce que j'étais blessée… parce que j'avais peur et que j'étais follement, déraisonnablement amoureuse de toi… »

Le jeune homme s'écarta d'un bond, comme s'il avait été brûlé par un fer rouge.

« De-de moi ? »

« Oui… »

« Merlin… c'est brillant ! Foutrement brillant ! »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux et posa un doigt sur la bouche du jeune roux.

« Chut… ne dis plus rien… plus de gros mots… plus d'hésitations… plus rien… »

« Mais… »

« Chut ! Harry va bientôt revenir et je crois que je n'ai pas encore eu tous mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, Ron… il serait peut-être temps de me donner celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps… »

Ronald Weasley dévisagea son amie avec un regard confus, puis, voyant son visage s'approcher tout doucement du sien, il saisit enfin à quel cadeau elle faisait allusion.

Avec une lenteur et une précaution infinie, il effleura de sa bouche les lèvres douces et tendres d'Hermione.

Il développa des trésors de patience pour éviter de la brusquer et de la meurtrir et ce n'est que quand il la sentit s'enhardir qu'il osa approfondir le baiser.

Leurs gestes étaient maladroits, les mains de Ron s'égarèrent dans les cheveux broussailleux de la jeune fille, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent plus d'une fois et il cogna involontairement son nez contre celui d'Hermione mais rien ne lui avait jamais semblé plus parfait, plus naturel, plus juste.

Et quand Hermione ouvrit délicatement les lèvres pour offrir le passage à sa langue en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif, il faillit presque défaillir d'émerveillement en prenant conscience que c'était lui, Ronald Weasley, le sixième fils d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley, qui avait la chance inouïe d'embrasser une fille aussi admirable qu'Hermione Granger.

Il aurait voulu que leur baiser dure jusqu'au petit matin mais Hermione, tout comme lui, était inquiète de la réaction d'Harry s'il les trouvait ainsi enlacés à son retour.

« Je t'aime. » lui souffla-t-il au moment de relâcher ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi. » murmura-t-elle en retour dans un sourire.

« Il faudra dire à Harry… »

« Oui, il faudra lui dire… »

« Mais éviter de lui montrer… »

« Oui… ce serait plus délicat… à cause de Ginny notamment. »

« Oui, je sais… A cause de Ginny. C'est difficile pour lui. »

« Je suis certaine que c'est difficile pour elle aussi. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Ca ne doit pas l'aider d'être enfermée dans la maison des Blacks sans même pouvoir espérer retourner à Poudlard cette année… »

« Oh oui, dans cette horrible maison, avec l'affreux portrait de la mère de Sirius comme compagnie… OH MON DIEU ! »

« Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'étonna Ron, surpris par l'air foudroyé de son amie.

« OH MON DIEU ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? La réponse était là depuis des semaines et je n'ai rien vu ! »

« Mais de quoi parle-tu ? Hermione ! »

La jeune fille se mit à genoux et attrapa d'une main l'Almanach de Willipet que Ron avait reposé sur la pierre plate près du tronc abattu.

« R.A.B ! Ron, c'était là depuis le début et je n'ai rien vu ! R.A.B, Regulus Arcturus Black… le frère de Sirius ! Celui que Voldemort a fait exécuter quand il a découvert son repentir ! C'est lui ! R.A.B, c'est lui, j'en suis absolument persuadée ! Oh Merlin, nous devons retourner au Square Grimmault, c'est là qu'il faut fouiller ! Le pendentif doit y être caché depuis tout ce temps ! »

La jeune fille tournait à toute vitesse les pages du livre pour retomber sur le passage en question et, au bout d'un moment, pointa du doigt un paragraphe et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Harry, il faut prévenir Harry ! »

« Il ne doit pas être très loin, je crois que j'entends le hululement d'Hedwige d'ici… » observa Ron.

Hermione remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et porta son regard vers l'endroit d'où semblaient provenir les cris de la chouette.

« Viens ! » dit-elle en attrapant dans la sienne la main du jeune sorcier roux.

« Jusqu'au bout du monde… » murmura le jeune homme à voix très basse.

Et il attacha son pas à celui de la petite sorcière brune qui venait de lui donner en un seul baiser mille raisons de se croire aussi fort, valeureux et drôle que toute sa fratrie réunie.


End file.
